1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a station and a method of collecting information corresponding to security. Specifically, the present general inventive concept relates to a station and a method of collecting information corresponding to security by which information necessary for security can be searched in advance during a connection to a wireless network to provide the information to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices supporting wireless communications generally require settings for wireless connections. In a wireless environment in which security is not set, settings for wireless connections may be wirelessly performed using only Service Set Identification (SSID) searched in the network. In a case of a wireless environment in which security is set, the devices require setting of security on a Wired Equivalent Protocol (WEP), Wi-Fi Protected Access-Pre Shared Key (WPA-PSK), or 802.11i level. Accordingly, a user must manually input data necessary for setting security to set security. However, if the user has a limited knowledge of setting security in a wireless network, the user does not know which security setting is necessary for the wireless search.
When a user desires to set a connection to an access point (AP) in which wireless security is set, a conventional device supporting wireless communications does not provide information necessary for wireless setting. Thus, the user has no enough knowledge of wireless security and thus suffers much inconvenience. Also, if wireless setting is wrong in the conventional device, the conventional device does not provide information related to errors to the user. Thus, the user is not able to easily understand what type of security is required for setting wireless environment, and thereby spends a large amount of time for wireless setting.